LXG madness
by elven-emma
Summary: Sawyer is looking for Skinner, then people chase around alot and trousers are asked to be dropped. pure madness
1. the madness begins

Elven emma: ok this is my little bit of madness while I take a little break on my lxg fic. I realized I needed to take my time over it a bit more. Anyways this fic includes my character Helen and if u don't know who she is you'll have to read my other fic. Ok I'll shut up now.  
  
Sawyer bursts in to Helen room.  
  
Sawyer: Helen have you seen skinner its urgent.  
  
Helen: No I haven't and do you mind? I don't have any clothes on and I'm trying to sleep.  
  
Sawyer: sorry but it's urgent are you sure you haven't seen him, I was sure he was heading this way a while ago. He might be near here and you wouldn't know it.  
  
Helen: Remember I would know it. I always know where he is.  
  
Sawyer: you know where he is?  
  
Helen: No!  
  
Sawyer leaves Helen's room in a hurry.  
  
Silence...then  
  
Skinner: thanks for covering, now where were we? Meow!  
  
Helen: if Sawyers looking for you, you better go.  
  
Skinner: Oh alright! See ya then.  
  
Skinner leaves and Jekyll falls out of the cupboard wearing just his trousers (cries of disappointment!)  
  
Jekyll: thanks for covering.  
  
Helen: No problem. Now come here!  
  
Jekyll: Wait a minute, Emma! What just happened here!  
  
Elven emma: hey! Don't mind me.  
  
Jekyll: I thought we wouldn't get distracted from the mission, what about all the panic and destruction?  
  
Elven emma: wrong fic love.  
  
Helen: I thought we were having a nice time. Stop complaining Jekyll and come here!  
  
Elven emma: yeah come on drop yer trousers! I would have made Skinner do it but we wouldn't have seen anything. Hey wait a minute Sawyer get in here!  
  
Sawyer: no!  
  
Elven emma chases after Sawyer and Helen chases after Jekyll. Skinner watches in fits of laughter.  
  
Nemo and Mina: Hey what about us?  
  
They look at each other....Nemo and Mina: NO!  
  
Lots of chasing later....  
  
Elven emma: I'm too tired to write any more so everyone freeze frame until I get back!  
  
Elven emma—lol ok I'm not so good at these thing but hey it's my first go and I'm not trying to suggest anything for my other fic....although. hmm 


	2. the madness continues

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone apart from Helen.  
  
Elven emma: On with the madness! I dedicate this madness to Chris!  
  
LXG MADNESS BY ME!!!  
  
Elven emma had Sawyer cornered.  
  
Elven emma: come on give us yer pants!  
  
Sawyer: No!!!!  
  
Nemo and Mina appeared suddenly in the middle of the room.  
  
Sawyer: Hey where'd they come from.  
  
Elven emma: Well I had to include them somewhere.  
  
Mina: You talk as if we're not important.  
  
Elven emma: Of course you're important. Hmm let me think. * writes more of the fic*  
  
POOF  
  
The League are at the large meeting table.  
  
Mina: What happened?  
  
Skinner: You called a meeting, you and Nemo.  
  
Nemo: We did? Author! You can't leave gaps in the plot!  
  
Skinner: They're called plot holes.  
  
Elven emma: ok ok will u all be happy if...  
  
Helen: I'm not happy, I almost had his trousers and now look at him! He's fully dressed.  
  
Jekyll: And proud of it!  
  
Hyde: You should have gone all the way Henry. Grr.  
  
Jekyll: Shut up!  
  
Elven emma: Look will you be happy if I open the drinks cabinet?  
  
Skinner: Oooh I like a little drink so...  
  
League: YES!  
  
Party poppers and streamers appear despite the fact this is Victorian times.  
  
Helen: Hurray! You know what Jekyll? I bloody love you I do!  
  
Jekyll: Really? Wow!  
  
Nemo: Oh my god!  
  
Sawyer: What?  
  
Nemo: look a floating glass!  
  
Skinner: That would be me then.  
  
Nemo: No no over there!  
  
Sawyer: Ok no more drink for the captain, he can't take it.  
  
Nemo: Yes I can. So I challenge you to...A drinking contest!  
  
Sawyer: I accept!  
  
Skinner: Ooh ooh can I play?  
  
Sawyer: No!  
  
Elven emma: He's skinner he can play cause I want to watch.  
  
......  
  
Elven emma: Sorry it's not as good as last time, it's late and I'm tired. Got any suggestions for what you'd like to see next? 


	3. even more madness when the author was dr...

Disclaimer:... I don't own anyone apart from Helen  
  
LXG Madness 3  
  
Nemo, Sawyer and Skinner are sitting round a table.  
  
Helen: Ok now Nemo, it's your go!  
  
Mina: Go Nemo, Go!  
  
Nemo: Okaysh.  
  
Jekyll: Gah he turned in to Sean...I mean Alan Quartermain.  
  
Nemo: No, hic, I haven't.  
  
Nemo lifted the glass of vodka to his mouth then fell off his chair.  
  
Skinner: Pft light weight.  
  
Mina: You can talk.  
  
Skinner: Hey I'm not drunk.  
  
Helen: Oh yeah? Then why is your butt bright pink?  
  
Skinner: What? Who dyed my paint pink?  
  
Sawyer: (giggly) err I didn't hehe.  
  
Jekyll: Why would you paint your butt anyway?  
  
Sawyer: ok, ok my turn so everyone shush. And will someone get rid of that orange elephant?.  
  
Skinner: And there you have another light weight.  
  
Mina: Aww leave him alone.  
  
Sawyer collapses on the table and Mina goes in to a fit of giggles.  
  
Skinner: I win! Lol lol lol  
  
Helen: Stop talking in txt language!!  
  
Sawyer: He he being drunk is fun  
  
* next day  
  
Sawyer: I hate hangovers  
  
Mina: I thought you said being drunk was great  
  
Sawyer: the words was fun and it is but hangovers are different  
  
Skinner: The think to cure hangovers is more drink!  
  
Nemo: Drrrink! 


	4. more madness more

Disclaimer: I only own Helen and my incredible sense of humour.

Remember read and review!

LXG Madness 4 (and about bloody time)

The League are in bed (not the same one) feeling the effects of their hangovers.

Skinner: My 'ead.

Helen: Don't worry the doctor is here. Now all you need is some rest. Let me fluff your pillows.

Skinner: Get off, you're suffocating me!

Helen: Now on to Sawyer.

Helen makes her way to Sawyer's quarters.

Helen: Helloooooo!!!!!!!

Sawyer: Wah! I was asleep damn it!

Helen: You need your medicine.

Sawyer: Aw but it's orange, I want the pink one!

Helen: We ran out.

Sawyer: What? but we had a whole bottle of it the other day.

Helen: Err yeah, well I kinda drank it last night...anway drink up!

Sawyer: Blueargh!

Helen: Now in to the lair of the vampire.

Helen makes her way to Mina's room.

Mina: Don't come near me with that medicine! I don't have a hangover, vampires are immune to drink.

Helen: Oh so that's why you resorted to snogging Nemo last night?

Mina: I did what?

Helen: Hehe just kidding. I'm off to cause nuisance with Jekyl and Hyde

An anadin extra giving to Nemo and an accidental fight later...

Helen: Phew I'm pooped. Hey you guys, you're all better!

Nemo: Just well enough to cause some damage.

Helen: What do you mean? Uh oh. Noooo!!!!!!!!!!

................

Elvenemma: well that was short and sweet. This chapter was actually based on a hilarious episode of sailor moon hehe.


End file.
